Love comes at a price
by rebeccasmithyy
Summary: Tris overcoming her fear and living with the good and the bad things that come along with it. This is set in the first book, with a twist. I also added an extra character, Evan. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I got back from dinner and my mind was foggy. I couldn't think straight, especially not about Tobias. I knew I loved him, but my fear was that if I couldn't live up to his expectations that I would no longer matter.

I've faced so many of my fear, yet intimacy still stood in the way of what I thought to be happiness. I was going to change that fear: and I was going to do it tonight.

I got home to our apartment and Tobias wasn't there. I quickly started to execute my plan. I threw my clothes on the floor as sort of a pathway to his destination.

I heard his footsteps and the click of the door

"Tobias! Come here for a minute."

"What is it?"

"I need your help with something." I willed all the strength I could muster and stepped out of the shower, dripping with water. I smiled at him, while his eyes wondered across my bare body. I slowly walked toward him and once I was close enough could hear his breaths quicken and see the front of his pants tighten. "I slipped in some mud earlier and need you to help me wash my back, can you do that for me?" I needed this, the feeling of control in this situation.

"S-sure" he slightly nodded before watching we hop back into the shower. I could hear his boots fall off, along with his shirt and pants. He stepped into the shower just as bare as I was. I didn't look for too long before I turned around and offered him the scrubby. "It's on the lower side of my back." My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to fall out of my chest. He hesitantly started to wash my back. After a few minutes he ventured to my side, which made me turn so he could view my chest.

"May I?" I grabbed for the scrubby and started to wash his chest, not bold enough to look into his eyes.

"How was your day?" He sounded scared out of his head, along with the pail shade of white he was turning.

I started to babble about Christina and Uriah, along with everything else wrong in my life. Once I was sick of that, I leaned up and kissed him deeply. At first he was shocked, but then he gave into it and kissed me back. Without thinking I grabbed him and slowly started to feel every part of him. He backed away from our kiss and looked at me with questionable eyes. "Tris, we don't have to go any further if you're uncomfortable.

The truth was that I was petrified of my own actions and intentions. "I love you Tobias, anything I can do to prove my love and lust for you isn't a mistake." I then lowered to my knees and stared at his groin. He turned off the faucet and leaned against the wall. I graced my tongue across the tip, leaving Tobias with a shudder. I looked up to see his eyes full of want, and took him in my mouth without thinking.

After a few minutes we developed a rhythm. I took a comfortable length in my mouth while gently applying my tongue. He began to moan and run his fingers through my hair.

His breaths got faster and faster until he suddenly pulled away and released all over my chest. I dabbed the substance with my finger and realized how sticky I was now. I stood up and reached for the faucet.

Tobias was one step ahead of me with the scrubby in his hand. He began to gently scrub my chest.

"Tris I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine" I manage to say.

"That was just so unexpected. I didn't realize that you could do things like that. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes." He then scooped me up and carried me off to the bedroom, kissing me the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

The fact that I was being carried into the bedroom was big enough sign that this is what he wanted all along.

He kissed my neck and set me gently down on the bed. "It's your turn now."

I could only bite my lip to keep from screaming, I had to do this. He must've taken that as a sign because he went straight to work.

I've never experimented with myself before, it's somewhat a shameful act in abnegation.

Tobias slowly wiped his finger across the top of my crotch. He then carefully opened me up, he has a full view of my un known territory.

"You have to let me know if you like what I'm doing ok?" I nod and put my head on the pillow. He uses small circular movements on my clit, making my back arch. He smiles and keeps going. He slowly slips a finger inside of me, a little deeper every time.

"You're so wet Tris. Does this feel good?" I didn't really know how to answer that question. I felt a need, a desire for more, yet felt so exposed and weak.

"Can you put another finger in?" He quickly obliges and starts to go faster. My breaths get faster and faster. He hits a spot deep inside of me that makes me whimper his name. My release is coming closer and closer.

"Are you close?" I nod. "I'll help with that." He then uses the palm of his hand and adds an unbelievable amount of pressure to my clit, sending me into orgasm. I scream his name and collapse onto the bed. I look down to see that my sex is covered in my release.

"Wow" I say to Tobias. But just as I turn over to kiss Tobias, I see him pumping himself vigorously. I look and see that he's looking at my breasts and my sex while he does it.

"Tris, I need something else to push me over the edge." He almost whimpers. "Touch yourself, please I want to see it." I am shocked yet eager at this request. "O-Ok" I reach down and do what Tobias did to me, slow circles on my clit. I bite my lip and look at him pump faster and faster. He moans and screams my name. His release is aimed at my hand. Just as I reach my orgasm he releases onto my hand and sex, our juices oozing together. He falls onto the bed.

"I love you Tris." he kisses me slow and meaningfully.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

I met Christina at breakfast the next morning.

"Someone looks happy!" She says with a smirk. "Four looks pretty happy too..?"

All it took was for me to look at her with a slight yes on my face and she went wild. "What did you guys do? Details Tris DETAILS!"

"Well, let's just say we didn't go all the way but we went far enough." She laughed and got up to leave for the train with Uriah. "Bye Tris!"

"Bye!" After breakfast I went to go help with the wounded, even though it wasn't my job. I was supposed to go with Christina to the city. Oh well, I'm fine with staying here.

Four hours and a couple of headaches later, I leave the infirmary to go get some lunch. This is nice, My life right now seems optimistic even though the troubles of the world are literally right above my head.

As I pass buy a closed down apartment I hear a familiar voice.

Tobias.

I slowly open the door and slip in the room. I hear laughter and heavy breathing along with moans.

"Molly I'm about to blow."

"I'm ready." She says with a laugh.

This can't be happening, not after last night. Not Tobias. No No No

I peak into the cracked bedroom door to see Tobias thrusting himself into Molly. He tenses and spills into her while she reaches orgasm. They scream each others names and collapse into a pile of limbs on the bed.

I can't take this anymore. After what I've just seen, I'm in shock. Tobias kisses Molly and looks up to see me looking into the doorway. The tears start pouring down my face, but I still can't move.

Tobias looks at me with a look of un known horror and regret. "Tris." He whispers. He starts to get out of the bed when I turn and run towards the direction I had come from.

"TRIS!" I hear him calling my name as I run out of the apartment door and as far away from this place as I can possibly get.

xxxxxx

After running for ten minutes I stop and look at my surroundings. I'm in the back of the dauntless quarters where I've never been before. I find a dark corner and curl up into a ball and cry. I scream and let my emotions pour out of me. I feel empty, so lost and confused.

"Are you okay?" I hear a male voice from a few feet away. I look up and see an unfamiliar face. He offers me his hand I take it as he pulls me up onto my feet. I look at his face, seeing kind blue eyes and messy blond hair. He seems soft yet strong.

I try and cover up my face to hide my emotions, but he opens his arms and I gladly collapse into them. I don't even know him, but I don't care. Right now I just need someone to care.

"Let's find you somewhere to rest. Oh and by the way, my name is Evan." He guides me towards the apartments. We walk slowly and he's basically holding me up as I move my feet across the hard floors. Once we are close enough to the apartments, I hear Tobias in the distance calling my name, like his lost puppy. I instantly freeze. Evan can obviously tell and stops walking.

"My apartments is one hallway over, we'll go that way instead." I barely nod as he leads me to the left and into an apartment almost identical to mine. I lie down on the coach and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and barely remember where I am.

"Hey, you're finally awake." I watch as Evan enters the room holding a bottle of water. "Four had stopped by and asked for someone named Tris. That's you isn't it?"

I sip the water and think about the situation at hand. " Yeah, that's me."

"He seemed really worried about you. What happened, I mean why is he looking for you?"

"It's along story. I should go-"

"Are you sure? Four is still out there. He won't hurt you will he?"

"No, he just wants to talk I guess. I can handle it. Probably."

"Come back here if you need my help."

"Thanks." I walk into the hallway and head towards our apartment. Tobias should be at work so I can go there and think about what I want to do. I round the corner and see Christina. She runs up to me.

"OMG what happened to you? Four has been looking for you non-stop since yesterday!"

"I'll tell you later, where's the last place you saw four?"

"Umm , well I just saw him at breakfast-"

"Can I stay at your place?"

"Um... Sure but why?"

"I'll tell you later." I slip away and scurry towards the apartment. I go inside and grab a bad from the closet I walk in our bedroom and look at the bed. I stop dead in my tracks when I think of two night before when amazing things happened there. Now look at my life. It went from being blissfully perfect to horribly tragic.

I go into the bathroom and get my toiletries. I walk back down the hallway towards the door and wonder when or if I will ever be back here again.

Just as I reach to open the door, I hear Tobias outside fumbling for his key. I dart back to the bedroom and slip into the slotted panel closet. I can see him but he can't see me. He walks in and stops like I did. He looks so tired and lost. My first instinct is to come out of the closet and hug him. But I can't. He shakes off the daze and flops down onto the bed. For a while he just stares at the ceiling.

He looks over at the dresser where we have the one and only picture of me and him. He grabs it and folds it in half, splitting the photo between me and him he sets it back on the dresser with my face towards him and pulls off his pants. Oh. Oh oh oh, this can't be happening.

He stares at the picture and starts to forcefully jack off his sex. He proceeds for a few minutes and then starts to breath faster and faster. He rubs his finger across the head, spreading pre-cum all over his length. He keeps saying my name over and over. I can't take the heat and desire between my own legs. I rub my clit through my pants and watch. He gives one last pull and releases all over his hand, then lays down and closes his eyes. Once I'm sure that he's asleep, I quietly slip out of the apartment and head towards Christina's.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I tell Christina the story and she gladly takes me into her apartment. She says we're going somewhere that will cheer me up. Knowing Christina, this is going to be... Special.

"Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope"

"Please?"

"Uh uh."

She drags we towards the shops and takes me to the far end where I've never gone before. We stop in front of a couples store, with windows full of things I can't name. "You can't be serious."

"Please Tris?! I got a vibrator from here and you won't believe the kind of org-"

"If I go in will you please stop talking?" She smiles and pulls me into the store. A clerk walks up to us and Christina whispers something in her ear. "Right this way."

We enter a small room in the back of the store. I simply drop my jaw. Hundreds of vibrators and dildos of all shapes and size hang and sit on every surface in the room. Christina smiles and says "Ta da!"

"Um, what do you expect me to do here?"

"Buy one of course!"

"Christina!"

"Oooooooooo get this one!" She pulls a pink dildo shaped vibrator off the shelf. "It's not to big, so your little virgin vagina can handle it!"

"Christina!" She pulls me back to the front of the store and hands the vibrator to the lady, along with some cash.

"Nice choice." She says with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christina wore me out. After the vibrator attack, we went shopping all afternoon. I talked her out of going to the other set of shops. We got back and I went right to bed, which was a guestroom in Christina's apartment. I set all of my bags down on the bed, and hear something hit the floor. I lean over and pick up non other than the bright pink vibrator. I flip the switch t low and hear a hum as well as feel it starts to vibrate. I turn it right off and start to sort through my bag of clothes and toiletries.

Once everything is in it's pace and I'm lying in bed with a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt on, I stare at the vibrator on my dresser. I turn my head and try to ignore the same heat I felt earlier. I reach for the vibrator. I set it beside me and slip off my shorts and underwear.

I flick on the switch.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning feeling worse than ever. I feel like a coward. My fear taking the best of last night in my attempt of self intimacy, if that's what you would call it. I threw the vibrator across the room and into the closet. I want my life to go back to normal.

I get dressed and walk out to the living room where Christina is waiting for me.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey"

"Four stopped by while you were asleep. He asked if you were here-'

"Did you say yes?"

"Well, he looked so desperate, so yeah I did. But I wouldn't let him in. He said to give you this." She hands me a folded piece of paper that I hold and just stare at for a minute. I unfold it and read.

_Tris,_

_I can't tell you how sorry I am. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. I wasn't thinking when I went into that apartment with Molly. You had gotten me so worked up and I didn't think we were going to do something like that anytime soon. I realize now that I was being selfish and stupid, better yet an ass. I'd ask to take you back, and I am, and you have every reason to never even speak to me again. I just want you to know that I love you. -Tobias_

I re-read the note several times to process it.

"I'm really sorry Tris. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now."

"Let's just go to breakfast, I want to just clear my mind." We head towards breakfast and talk about what we're going to today. We both decide we'll go help with the infirmary again. We walk into breakfast, and Tobias is standing just feet in front of me. He turns and sees me and Christina in the door, He runs up and firmly holds my face in his hands and kisses me. I squirm but his grip stays.

"Stop! Four let go!" Christina is trying to pry him off of me. I push him off and slap him across the face.

"Who do you think you are? You think kissing me will magically make up for what you did?"

"Tris please just listen to what I have to say."

"I read your note, what are we? Sixth graders putting notes in each others lockers?"

"I needed some way to show you-"

I was so enraged, so angry that he had the nerve to do all of this. "Show we what? How sorry you were that you slept with Molly while we were in a "happy" relationship? You can take your note and get out of my life." I push past him and pull Christina along with me through the line.

"Wow Tris. You're a lot stronger than people give you credit for."

"Not me. I knew she was strong all along." I turn around and see him standing there.

Evan


	6. Chapter 6

"So Tris, that was quite a show." Evan says playfully.

"Let's just talk about something else okay?" I can practically feel Tobias's eyes on me from across the room. I couldn't care less. Well, at least that's what I've been telling myself. I'm trying to fight the urge deep inside of my heart, that yearns for Tobias's touch.

"Tris, can we take a walk?'' Evan looks at me with a questionable face.

"What?" I'm just surprised by his question, mostly because I haven't been paying attention to this whole conversation. "I mean, yeah." We stand up and head towards the door. I see Tobias look up from his food and stare at me.

"I thought you could use a friend. you know with everything that's been happening in your life lately."

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, why do you care about me? We don't even know each other."

"I'm not sure, you just seem like someone who needs help. That guy Tobias must've done something horrible to you-"

"Who do you think you are!?" Tobias runs up from behind us and pulls Evan to the ground and starts punching him in the face.

"Stop Tobias! If you think this will change anything it won't!" I pull him off of Evan and kick him in the groin.

**-So I've been gladly receiving good comebacks. This story is going somewhere so don't loose hope. I'm trying to develop Tris as a strong girl who can take on the struggles of "men''. Thanks to all of you who read and follow my story! Make sure to review it and pm me with ay questions/concerns.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I've decided to write this story again. I was re reading and thought of a way to continue this without it going putside of my comfort zone. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS, IF YOU DONT I WON'T CONTNUE. Also, check out my other "in progress" story entitled "Peter's Revenge" Kisses! Rebecca**

I aid Evan off the ground as Tobias lays still, watching my every move.

"You can mess with me, write me notes, and even try and pull me back into your life. But whatever we had ended the second you put the idea into your head that you owned me. I am my own person, and I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what to do. I make my own decisions and who I choose to have in my life is one of them. So, until you're ready to actually apologize or even think about talking to me or touching me ever again, you need to get your life together before I do it for you."

I turn and walk triumphantly back to Christina's apartment.

xxxxxxx

A few hours later I hadn't heard from Christina and there was a knock at the door. She probably forgot her key. Again.

I open the door and surprisingly see Evan standing in front of me.

''Hey" He says with a smile.

"Hi" I look at him with a look of confusion and happiness. "What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. After what happened-"

"I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Ok, can I ask what happened between you and him?" He looked utterly curious.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm just not ready I guess." I give him an apologetic look.

"That's fine. I'll talk to you later then." His mouth as done moving, but his eyes looked like they wanted to say more.

"Bye." I bean to close the door when I heard him walk the to steps back to the door and put his hand on it, pushing it open. "Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot something." He almost had a smirk on his face, not a cocky one, more of a loving one.

"What?" I was confused, because at the time I really didn't see the implications he was making towards me.

"This." He leans in and kisses me. Slowly and softly at first. I remain still at first then relax into it. We pull closer to each other, backing up into the apartment. With no intent of stopping.


	8. Chapter 8

We backed our way up to the couch, kissing the whole way there.

He kisses me gently and intoxicatingly, and cautiously tries to open my mouth to deepen the kiss. I let him, our tongues inter twining. He pulls away, and looks at me lovingly.

"This is great Tris, it really is. But I don't want things to go to far."

"me neither. Can we maybe talk later?" I didn't mean to be rude, but I had a lot of thinking to do.

'Sure." he pecks my cheek, smiles and leaves.

I must of sat on that couch for two hours. Not moving, just thinking and reflecting back on everything that has happened today.

xxxxxx

I had changed into shorts and a tank top, preparing for bed. I lie down and look at the ceiling, into the darkness. I just felt so... confused. I really needed to clear my mind. I strip down and go into the shower.

Thoughts of Evan filled my mind as I wash my body. I feel a need, a want inside of me. I bit my lip and go full steam ahead, not caring. I check outside the bathroom for Christina. she isn't here, she must be at a guy's house. I get back in the shower and rinse the soap of my fingers. it's not like I've never masturbated before, but not like this.

I remember something that Christina said about an electric toothbrush. I go into her bathroom closet and look for one. I find one fresh in the box, shoved in the back. I turn it on, and I'm shocked by the vibration it gives. I stand under the water and wet the brush.

I lower it and put it on my clit. I flick the switch and leans against the wall. Moans escape my mouth, as I use my other hand and slip a finger into my vagina. I slowly insert it in and out. I moan louder and louder. I move the brush in circles, intensifying my climax. I insert two then three fingers. Fucking myself harder and faster. I cum hard, yelling my orgasm. I had had my eyes squeezed shut, but I open my eyes and see him standing there.

**Who do you want it to be? Review or message me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here's what I'm going to do. I'm writing this one and if guys totally hate it, I will change it all together.**

The brush clatters to the ground as I stare at him with rage filled eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE TOBIAS?" He looks me up and down, I'm still standing under the water naked. I cover what I can, but it's not the first time that he has seen me naked.

He looks at me with lust and shock, the front of his pants sticking out. He walks into the shower fully clothed, I back up as far as I can. " what are you doing? STOP!" I scream and try to get my way around him. He reaches behind me and turns off the water. He pushes me against the wall, holding my shoulders there. "get off me! Let me go!"

"You have to listen to me, I want you so bad Tris. I came over to talk to you but I heard noises coming from here so I came in. I need you to listen to me." He looks straight into my eyes.

"I'm not going to talk to you outside my house let alone in my shower! NOW LET GO OF ME!" I wriggle out of his grasp for a few seconds only to fall down the wall.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Tris." He pulls a shot out of his pocket and injects it in my arm.

xxxxxxxx

I wake up in a room that I've never seen before. I'm lying on a bed naked with my hands and feet tied to the posts. the first thing I do Is try to sit up and look around but the restraints are too strong.

"You're awake." I hear Tobias and turn my head to see him standing there.

"what is this? let me go!"

"I can't do that. I love you so much but I need you to love me back. What happened with Molly was a one time thing. She was there, and I had so much fun the night before."

"None of that matters! Now you think I'm going to take you back after you TIE ME TO A BED?" I'm so enraged that he would even try to apologize let alone take me prisoner. this was all his fault anyway, he cheated not me. He expects me to come back into his open arms.

"No, I plan on making love to you, then you will see how much I love you, and how much we love each other."

**So yeah Don't think I have a sick or perverted mind, it's going somewhere don't worry. But if you honestly hate the idea of Him taking her, I can change it or make it Evan who sees her. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIW REVIEW MORE!**

**I Will also answer all PM messages!**

**Kisses! Rebecca**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you kidding me? You can't do this! This person isn't the Tobias I know. I realize that you made a mistake and you are willing to anything to fix it, but I'm not ready to jump back into whatever we had before."

"That's the thing Tris, I know you're ready. I've tried talking to you, and that doesn't work. If I do this, you'll realize how much you love me."

"Sex is always the answer for you isn't it. Well newsflash buddy, this wouldn't be sex, it would be rape." I give him a nasty yet apologetic look. He can't do this. I have so much to think about and I know if he does this, all of the pieces that are holding me together will break.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it." He doesn't smirk or smile, he looks at me with such an apologetic and questionable look, I remember how much I loved and all the reasons why I did.

The last thing he says before he starts, and all the way during, is "I'm sorry"

xxxxxxx

He walks over and kisses me. I want to say I don't feel anything, but I do. A spark at the back of my mind that says kiss him back. But I remain still, while he kisses my lips and face. "Please don't do this." He stops momentarily but keeps going. Kissing my Ravens and my neck softly, gently, lovingly. My heart race fastens, and he must take that as a sign of pleasure. he moves down to my breasts. cupping them gently and running his thumb across my nipples.

My back arches the slightest, this was harder than I thought. in my mind I'm screaming and running away. But my body craves the attention that he is supplying. "Tobias" I sigh. Wanting it to come out as a threatening tone. "Stop"

"I'm sorry" He moves down to my sex, kissing the whole way there.

"Please don't. Once you do this it will never be the same. this won't change things." In my mind I'm screaming IM A VIRGIN in the sense I still have my cherry. I know if used fingers before, but what he's planning on doing will be much worse. I open my eyes and see him staring at my face. "Please." He looks to the side.

"I need to do this. I'm sorry."

He opens my legs. I scream and he immediately stops. "Stop screaming!" he takes his shirt off and ties it around my mouth.

Hoe looks back down at my sex. Taking his pants and boxers off. He holds his member in his hand. he lines it up with me. Before he enters me, he starts circling my clit with his thumb. and no matter how much I resist, I can't help from arching my back. But still keeping my eyes shut the whole time. He circles faster and faster.

Then, out of no where, he slowly begins to enter me. at first it's not very hurtful, hitting the spots my fingers and his have already ventured. he pushes farther and farther until all other thing he's doing to me are silenced by the pain. I let a tear run down my face. "I'm sorry." he slowly begins to thrust into me, taking my virginity.

His release comes fast, leaving me full of him, yet feeling so empty. he kisses me and just starts to put his hands around my hips when it happens. He's gone. I hear clattering and smashing. I open my eyes and see them both, Tobias on the ground ad Evan standing above him.

**... Sooo yeah that just happened. thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

I close my eyes, not wanting to see what happens next. I hear Evan walk over to the bed and begin to untie me. I feel him lay his jacket on top of my naked body. he keeps saying my name, over and over while he finishes untying me and picking me up in his arms. I lie my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay I've got you now." He starts walking out of wherever we were. I still haven't worked up the nerve to open my eyes. He cradles me close to his body. He can obviously tell I'm not up for talking, he just carries me away. If only I could have left what happened back there.

After a few minutes, I hear Christina scream. "Tris! Is she okay? what happened? why is she naked?" I wanted to lift my head and tell her everything. but I couldn't find the strength to do it.

"It doesn't matter I need a bed and you need to get a nurse or someone to help." He sounds flustered and scared. "Now!" Christina gasps and runs, and it sounds like she opens a door. next thing I know I'm being gently lied down on a bed and soon after covered with a blanket.

"You're safe now Tris. He can't hurt you anymore." Little did he know, he had already hurt me in the worst way possible.

He strokes my hair, and I fall asleep.

xxxxxxx

_Evan's POV_

The kiss was amazing. We were meant to be. The way her body fit just right with mine. How our mouths worked together in such harmony. Everything seemed great after I left.

Until she disappeared. Christina hadn't seen her, she had been out with a guy. I searched their apartment and even her old one. Christina went off to look somewhere, and so did I. I can't even think about I something happened to her. We just met, but she's just so... different.

I've been in this part of the living quarters. I don't know where I was going. She could be anywhere, I just didn't know where to search.

That's when I hear it. A scream. It's her, I know it is. I run ahead and turn down the corridor here I heard the scream coming from.

I enter a door and find an old room full of remains of bunk beds. down at the other end of the room, a light Is glimmering. I meander my way through all the stuff as fast as I can. the closer I get, the more moans I hear, and the more clear the two people become.

It's Tris. Naked, tied down on an old bed.

Her body laying frail and blood around her sex. Her mouth covered in cloth and her eyes squeezed shut, with tears pouring out of them. then I see who's standing above her. Tobias.

He thrusts into her with a final moan. He leans up to kiss her, and that's when I make my way to them. Running at full speed and knocking him I'm sure he can't wake up anytime soon. I dash over to the bed and begin to untie her arms from the bed.

"Tris" I say. She looks so pale, so lifeless. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her frail body. "Tris" I untie her and scoop her gently into my arms. "it's okay I've got you now." She doesn't react, doesn't move or speak. the only reassurance I the slow rise and fall of her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up and open my eyes. The morning's bright light makes my eyes take a minute to adjust.

When they do, so does my mind and my body. I look down and see bruises covering my body, and a sharp pain coming fro my crotch. I moan, and remember the night before.

"You're awake. How are you?" Evan walks into the room, his blue eyes shining and his (**I had meant for him to have brown hair but I typed blonde, so it's brown not blonde) **Brown hair in his normal style.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to feel?" I honestly didn't know. What was I supposed to say? Well I just got raped, so I've been better. Neither of us needed to hear that. "Thank you." I look into his beautiful eyes

"You don't need to thank me. You needed help, and I would do anything to help you." He leans forward and kisses me on the forehead.

I blush to the slightest. "Did you find him?" I practically whisper.

"No, we didn't." He looks down at his shoes, almost as if he's ashamed.

"So he's still out there?" I start to get worried, my heart race fastening. I couldn't have it happen again. I just can't.

"But I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He holds my hand. "Ever"


End file.
